


duende

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, atlas ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.





	duende

Logically, Ruby knew that Blake was on par with Weiss and Yang when it came to her attractiveness. She knew the smooth way she could glide around a room was just as good, if not better, than these snobby Atlesians, but she still had to wonder if that grace was some natural byproduct of her Faunus heritage or not.

She watched as Blake smiled and entertained a group of rich people while Weiss hung off her arm and laughed at whatever it was that was said to them. She watched the way the necklace she was wearing slid up her throat and caught the light as she leaned her head back to laugh. She watched the way her muscles subtly flexed, revealing her discomfort to no one but her.

As Blake made her way back over to Ruby, Ruby could see the way eyes followed her movements, catching on the subtle muscles of her back and arms, the way the shiny gold bracelets almost glowed in the harsh lights, and the little ears on top of her head. Blake leaned gracefully against the wall next to Ruby and smiled at her. Ruby tried to smile back but couldn’t quite do it, feeling bizarrely annoyed. Blake’s ears flicked and she reached a hand out to set on her shoulder.

“Ruby?” she said softly. Ruby shook her head and tried another smile.

“It’s nothing, Blake. Just uncomfortable, y'know?” Blake glanced out at the crowd of people on the dance floor, gawking at Yang and Nora or being entertained by Jaune and Weiss and Ren. Ruby knew when she realized just what Ruby was annoyed about because she turned to her with a too-amused look on her face.

“Sorry, am I charming them too much?” she teased. Ruby huffed and tried to hide her face. Blake gently pulled her face back and leaned down to gently kiss Ruby. “Care for a dance?” Ruby blushed and stepped in close to hide her face in Blake’s shoulder.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my ladybug blog [@rosebelladonna](https://rosebelladonna.tumblr.com/) or i'll cry


End file.
